Many are concerned about global warming. It is widely believed that the amount of carbon dioxide entering the atmosphere is causing significant damage to the earth and its ecosystem.
While accurate numbers are difficult to obtain, it is believed that approximately one quarter of the carbon dioxide is a byproduct of mammal breathing. Another quarter is produced by internal combustion engines such as automobiles. The final half is produced by industrial processes.
Whatever the reality, it is for sure that reducing carbon dioxide emissions from automobiles will reduce, at least partially, global warming. Reduction of carbon dioxide emissions from a vehicle is difficult at best and may reduce the vehicle's efficiency.
Different suggestions for reducing the already existing levels of carbon dioxide in the air have been made. A few of these are described here.
A perhaps “obvious” way to reduce carbon dioxide emissions is to use plants and trees—to make sure that there are enough plants planted to photosynthesize carbon dioxide back into oxygen. Unfortunately, most studies show that there is not enough free area on the earth to plant enough plants to reverse the CO2 effect. Moreover, the planted area on the earth is reducing, not increasing, as developing nations tear down forests to make way for civilization.
Certain plants, notably bamboo, has a much higher carbon dioxide scrubbing capability than others-bamboo is believed to have triple the CO2 scrubbing capability of other plants. More planted bamboo could reduce the carbon dioxide level. It is unlikely that enough open area on the earth exists (and will remain open) to bring carbon dioxide under control using only plants.
So, how do we reverse the effects?
Suggestions have included carbon dioxide sequestration, where the carbon dioxide from the atmosphere is concentrated, and maintained in some isolated locations such as underground. Some have suggested pumping carbon dioxide into the wells that produce oil, or otherwise underground. People have suggested replacing coal powered utilities with nuclear power to avoid carbon dioxide production. Other carbon landfills have also been suggested. It has been suggested to boost the carbon dioxide out into space or orbit. Suggestions have been made to generate power in space from solar power. A solar sunshade has also been suggested, which would reduce the amount of sunlight on the earth.
Hybrid and/or electric vehicles can reduce the amount of fuel consumption. Solar charging of an electric vehicle uses no fuel and causes no carbon dioxide production. However, many have claimed that solar charging for an electric vehicle is impractical.